Alas Krypton
by rancoroftheheart
Summary: Krypton is dying and Kal-El and Kara must be saved. As Krypton is destroyed hearts are broken and some are healed. Before he was Clark he was a son of Krypton. Kara/MaleOC Kara/OC


Alas Krypton

By: Rancoroftheheart

My leader had been weakened and disposed of. Jor-El had not been able to withstand the attacks of General Zod. Our traitorous general would not go unpunished for his sins. Kal-El would escape and with him the history of Krypton would survive. Kal-El would protect the blood-line, keep the human race stable, and most of all he would be able to rid the galaxy of the virus that had infected it so long ago.

I knew this day would come, a day where he would raise his ugly head and show what he truly was, with his wicked queen at his side, Anora, the woman who so longed for a son…

As Zod killed Jor-El I knew I could only fulfill the duty recently assigned to me by my leader himself. Send of his son to earth, to the family that had been chosen for him. And with him send a protector and a teacher. Kara, my friend, the one who so love baby Kal-El, I would go with him to earth in hopes that he receive guidance and the training he would need for his future to be successful.

The sky darkened as krypton was being poisoned. Panic had spread, many would not survive, all teleportation devices had been destroyed and only two pods remained, sanctioned by Jor-El in preparation that this day would come. Unfortunately it did. With Krypton's weakening state it, in a way poisoned its inhabitant's as well. As long as it was infected and being killed, those on the planet had no use of their abilities.

Mothers held their children, in hope that their husbands would be safe, angry that they had been weakened to such states that they couldn't change their fates.

Krypton's surface began to weaken and quake, buildings started to fall apart and shift on their foundations.

I ran through the fortress, Kal-El in my arms, his calm gaze soothed my soul; I knew this was our destiny. I would do my part and Kal-El would do his. I ran through the corridors and found my way to Kara's rooms.

"Kara!"

I ran through the rooms as the ground shook violently beneath my feet. Each one was empty, as I came to her balcony, she was standing there watching our great city fall before our very eyes and watching the cracks in its crust widen as bright, eerie green light shown from beneath.

"Kara," I rested my hand on her shoulder, "Kara, we have to go."

She turned and wiped away her tears, "But our Krypton…it's gone?"

I nodded, "Please. We have to go now, there's no time."

I handed Kal-El to Kara carefully, and held onto her hand as we made our back through the crumbling fortress. This fortress had stood strong for so long, it was unbelievable that it was falling away as if were nothing in these horrible quakes. The most advanced attacks had once been used on these very walls, not ever once scratching the strong crystal exterior. But now…with our planet dying underneath our very feet…I can't think on this now. I must get Kal-El and Kara to safety.

We ran and entered the chambers were the escape pods were kept in secret.

"Here let's get him inside." I pulled out two silver symbols of El, one to open Kal-El's ship and one for Kara's. I slid the key into his pod, and gently slid him into his seat. I looked over at Kara who was holding back tears.

"He will be okay Kara."

"I know, Kal-El is strong, like his father, he will make it to his new home." She kissed the baby softly on the head and lightly pulled at a strand of his thick dark hair, "I love you Kal-El, I will see you soon."

I touched Kal-El's head softly and said the enchantment of old that gave warriors strength in hard times, shut the ships door, and pressed the departure button as soon as the seal had made contact; his ship lifted and disappeared into the sky.

"Come on Kara, you have to hurry, there's not much time left."

Kara watched after the boy's ship until it was completely out of sight.

"Kara. Please, I don't know how much time is left until…"

"I know Kai, I just…I don't think I can leave you."

I laughed and gave her a hug, "Kara, thank you, but I was meant to do this, to make sure Kal-El and you survived, you have a little cousin to help raise and protect, you have to go."

She held onto me and cried. I knew it would be harder to say good-bye to her, but I knew that the buildings foundation would not support us much longer, and as much as I wanted to go with her and be with her, I knew it was impossible. I had always wanted to be in her arms and to hold her, but now, there was no time to tell her how much I've always loved her, "Kara, I'll always be with you, all of Krypton is with you; we are your strength and your purpose."

She pulled back slowly and stepped towards her ship, "Thank you Kai-En, my strong warrior even in the end, a true kyrptonian soldier." I saw her weak, broken smile, and as she stepped into the pod, I grabbed her, my arms securely around her waist, "Kara, I would have been honored to been your loved one, to have been with you always, I'm sorry that I was not able to follow through."

Kara wept and held onto me as the ceiling began to cave in and as the screams from outside became louder, "I love you too, Kai."

I held her face close, kissed her with my entirety, tasted her, felt her soft lips, took in her love, and pulled away. I pushed her into the ship slowly, after stealing one last kiss, looked her in the eye and smiled.

I watched as a tear strolled down her cheek when the door shut. Her pod left as fast as Kal-El's. I watched the streak leave the atmosphere, and went back to her broken balcony, her image clearly in my mind as the fortress tumbled into the crevice where our beloved planet spilt; the green poison cracking my skin as I fell into its center.

"Alas Krypton, our fall from grace."

I smiled to myself as my world went dark and as body became rigid and broken.


End file.
